


The Doctor Takes a Beating

by rosetheslayer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Beating, Interrogation, Other, Tied To A Chair, is this torture porn?, it's just the doctor getting beat up a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetheslayer/pseuds/rosetheslayer
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is tied to a chair in an empty warehouse, and there's a mobster who's willing to beat the location of Rose Tyler out of him.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 25





	The Doctor Takes a Beating

The Doctor had done himself in good this time. He didn’t quite know how he managed to fuck up quite as badly as he did, but as with all things he fucked up splendidly. He was in some nondescript warehouse in some part of America during some time in the 80’s. Rose was safe in the TARDIS, but he… he was tied to a chair in the middle of the space. It quite was expansive. He could tell his placement in the middle of the room was to make him feel small, but it made him feel safer, he could perfectly see the only entrance and exit, and if he tried hard enough he could see all four walls. There was nothing in this room besides himself and a folding table which was set up about 8 feet to his right. His mind drifted to Rose again, he hoped she wasn’t worried. He guessed he had been in that chair in that room for at least 3 hours, and he had told Rose he’d be back in 10 minutes. Of course 10 minutes actually meant 1 hour in Doctor Speak, but 3 hours was encroaching on danger which he was certainly in. 

The Doctor shifted in his restraints. He had waited long enough and he was just starting to get restless. He tried pulling his hands apart some, which were tied together behind his back, and to his delight there was some give, but not nearly enough to set him free anytime soon. He was also tied down at his shoulders, chest, and waist. Luckily enough his legs were tied together, and not individually which would also aid in his eventual escape. It wasn’t the first time the Doctor was tied down to a chair, but he preferred his ropes in much more amiable situations. Over the years he had learned to get himself out of situations like this, and he was certain he’d get out of this one. He’d only wish he had a little more wiggle room to get out of it sooner.

The sliding cargo door heaved open. It was dramatic, and even more dramatic as the man who had ordered his captured swaggered in silhouetted by flickering street lights and framed by the impressive door. The sky outside was pitch black compared to the orange sunset he had first been dragged into the room under. He was starting to worry it was closer to 4 hours he had been trapped there.

“Ah! There you are! And here I was worried you were going to stand me up on our first date,” the Doctor said, and flashed a daring smile. 

“You’re very cocky for someone tied to a chair.” The man had a black duffle bag with him and let it drop to the floor with an impressive thud next to the Doctor. Several items clattered inside the bag suggesting heavy objects made of metal. 

This man was large, and square shouldered as you could imagine most mafia leaders in big cities during the 80’s probably were. He wore a black suit, and an impressive amount of stubble that somehow made him look both rugged and stylish which the Doctor couldn’t deny he liked, but luckily wouldn’t be forced to make such a confession. Being cheeky was one thing, complimenting your captors and admitting your attraction to them was another. 

“I don’t think I’m so much cocky as I am delightfully pleasant. I’ve been called pleasant a lot before,” the Doctor replied, still grinning. 

“Tell me where she is.” The man didn’t seem to appreciate his particularly pleasant smile.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“The girl. The blonde girl who was with you earlier.” He was talking about Rose, because, of course he was. They had both been walking all over the city together. 

“I don’t seem to recall-” Before he could finish his sentence a fist collided with his jaw. The Doctor’s head snapped to the side and he could immediately feel the sting in his lip. 

“I can only ask nicely so many times.” The man said, squatting down in front of the Doctor to look at him at eye level. 

“Where is she?” 

The Doctor’s gaze hardened but only ever so slightly. He had played this game before, “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

The same fist collided with his face again almost exactly in the same spot, except this time a tad bit higher. High enough to catch him square on the mouth causing his lip to split. His head snapped in the same direction, and it took him longer this time to turn his head back to the man. 

“Don’t protect her, it’s not worth it.” The other man was still trying to reason with him. 

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. He let himself actually laugh as much as he could with the ropes tied around his belly. When he had finished his laugh, and brought his head back down, he licked his bleeding lower lip tasting the familiar copper taste of his own blood.

“Protecting her will always be worth it,” he said looking the other man directly in the eye. 

The next blow came to his gut. It knocked the wind out of him and he would’ve doubled over if he hadn’t been tied to a chair. His head fell down in compromise and he struggled to regain his breathe. Punches to the stomach were always harder to take. He never mind a split lip (he actually sort of liked it) but getting the wind knocked out of him would never not be jarring. 

“Tell me where she is!” The man roared. 

“NO!” The Doctor roared back. 

He punched him in the eye. 

“You want more?! I can go all night.” He was getting angrier.

“Please, keep it going. I’d be disappointed if you couldn’t keep it up all night,  _ long and hard _ .” The Doctor pronounced every syllable of ‘long and hard’ knowing he would just provoke him more but unable to stop himself from quipping back.

That resulted in another punch to the same eye. He could feel it start to swell right then and there. He yelled, more in anger than in pain, but it was undeniably a mixture of both.

“You don’t like that do you?”  
“Oh no, you’re wrong. This is all just a part of the fun. I’m really,_ really _getting into this, big boy.” The Doctor would die first before knowingly putting Rose in danger. And, besides, it may hurt but he doubted the man could hardly do anything that would actually kill him. He just had to take the beating and find a way to enjoy it before he could find a way out, and it wasn’t very hard for the Doctor to find a way to enjoy getting slapped around. 

The heavy set man definitely did not like getting called ‘big boy’, and so he punched the Doctor especially hard on the same side of his face. He missed his eye, luckily or unluckily, but landed perfectly on his cheek bone. The Doctor could feel blood start to trickle down his face, which was impressive since he was starting to lose all feeling on that side of his face. He wondered what Rose would think of his new look. The swollen eye wouldn’t make him much of a looker, but bruises and cuts tended to go over well, especially with Rose. 

The next few punches came straight for the nose. Nothing broke but he could feel blood coat his upper lip going in both directions flowing past each corner of his mouth. The Doctor could only assume the blood was flowing from both nostrils. A bloody nose, a bloody lip, a bloody cheek bone, the Doctor couldn’t wait to get his hands on a mirror. He didn’t relish in getting the shit beat out of him, but despite all his thoughts of Rose, he also liked the look of his own face bruised and battered. He was starting to really sweat, the adrenaline kicking in. On the last blow he let his head stay tilted backwards. It was hard to purposely bring his head back down knowing there would be a fist waiting to collide with his nose. 

The man grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing the Doctor to look at him.

“Tell me where she is, or things will get especially  _ pleasant _ for you.” He smirked throwing the Doctor’s word back at him. He nudged the duffle bag with his foot which was still on the floor next to the chair suggesting the pleasantries were hidden within.

The Doctor panted, his nostrils swelled forcing him to catch his breath through his mouth. His breathing was labored and he could feel sweat and blood mix on his face. Another punch came and this time the Doctor heard something crack. The man still had a hold on his hair, and he made a fist gripping it tighter. He stood at his full height practically straddling the Doctor in the process, and pulled his hair backwards forcing him to look up at him. The Doctor’s chest heaved as much as it could under the ropes, and he licked his lips again, this time tasting substantially more blood. 

“You can beat me all night. You can beat me within an inch of my life- hell you could even kill me! I won’t tell you where she is. Why is she so important anyway? What do you need Rose for?” Here was the point the Doctor had enough fun, and it was time to try to figure out why he was even there in the first place. 

The other man released the Doctor’s hair and grabbed the duffle bag. He walked with the same swagger he had walked in with to the table, and placed the bag there. He unzipped the bag and started laying various tools onto the table meticulously. He had a certain order he liked his devices of torture in and he took his time prepping the table. The Doctor could only watch as it became more and more apparent this man did this often. 

“She saw something she shouldn’t have seen,” was all he offered, and frankly it was all the Doctor needed. 

There were no aliens here, no ancient race of cosmic beings, or malevolent giant spiders. Rose had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed the shady dealings of a particularly diligent mafia. At least the Doctor could always count on people to be both splendidly and horribly human. Human was easier in some ways and harder in others, they were unpredictable but dependable. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from his captures, but getting dragged away and beaten in an empty warehouse was specially human, and he knew from experience. 

The man finished his set up and turned around to face the Doctor. He leaned against the table, and crossed his arms, making it abundantly clear this was all a walk in the park for him. 

“You have one more chance to tell me where she is before-,” and he gestured to the table. 

The doctor spat a mixture of his own blood and saliva onto the floor. 

“You will never know where she is…” He took another long breath. “I will never tell you.” He looked at the man with all the resolve he could muster, and well, that was quite a lot. 

The man shrugged, and turned back around ready to spend his time choosing the perfect tool of operation. 

The Doctor on the other hand already had his hands free. He quickly tried to untie the rope around his waist so he could get to his sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket before the man turned around again, but he wasn’t so lucky. He was almost done with untying the knot but he couldn’t keep moving especially with the angle the man was at, if he hadn’t seen it already, he would be able to. He was wearing a pair of brass knuckles. The Doctor winced but only internally. This was going to hurt even more then before.   
And it did. The man had got him from the opposite side. A ‘change of pace’ he had said. He really knew what he was doing. He chose that side knowing the Doctor would have lost feeling by that point on the opposite side. The man wanted him to feel every inch of the brass knuckles when it connected with his jaw, and he didn’t want his previous work to interfere with that. The Doctor knew this as well, and he didn’t know if he should be honored or horrified to be bloodied up by someone with such expertise. 

“You can’t possibly still be in a good mood, my friend.” 

The man rested his none knuckled hand on top of the Doctor’s head. It was demeaning and patronizing, and yet the Doctor couldn’t help but to somewhat give in to the feeling. He could take a beating no problem, but there came a threshold he crossed where his own brain was rattled to a point of nonsensical and only feeling. 

“You’re wrong. I’m in plenty a good mood. Keep it coming. I’m a regular marathoner.” If the man’s hand hadn’t been on his head he might’ve let it dip to his chest. The last hit really did him a number, and he felt himself getting loose. 

The man knelt again and placed his hand on the back of the Doctor’s neck looking him in the eye that wasn’t swollen nearly shut. 

“I could bring out the next bit of fun or if you feel obliged to tell me where the fuck your little friend is hiding this all could end.”

“You’d try to kill me either way.” The Doctor held his gaze. 

“Perhaps so. But if you gave me the information I want it would all be over so much quicker.” The man rubbed his thumb on the back of the Doctor’s neck in a faux comforting gesture. 

“Ah but I never want our time together to end, my dear,” the Doctor said and somehow managed another smile split lip and all. 

The man stood letting his hand go from the back of the Doctor’s neck to his cheek as he walked back to the table. 

It was now or never the Doctor forced his mind to sharpen as he worked at the knot he had almost untied earlier. 

“You know, I hope you have some more fun in store for us tonight. This is the most exciting first date I’ve been on since Cleo!” He needed to buy a little time, maybe if he could jab enough to distract him enough for even seconds more. 

“And was Cleo really into some interesting games. Did you know in Ancient Egypt-” 

“I don’t care about Cleo! You tell me where your friend is or you shut up!” The Man hardly looked over his shoulder to yell at him. 

It was done. He had the knot untied and he could reach into his pocket for the sonic. He had to time this perfectly. The man hadn’t noticed his untied hands but he was bound to notice the missing rope from his waist. The Doctor also wasn’t especially fond of the idea of coming back to the TARDIS with missing fingers to regenerate. 

The man turned around with a cleaver in hand. The over head lights glinted off of the silver. It looked brand new, or as if it had been lovingly polished to excruciating detail. It was going to be in the timing, but when wasn’t it. Blood pumped dangerously fast through the Doctor’s two hearts. He was excited. He had his fun, and it was time to make his escape before anything got more serious. The man encroached, walking to him like he wanted to soak in every second even the build up. 

“I’m thinking of starting with your thumbs. Even if you make it out alive, you will never be able to use your thumbs again.” The man cackled as if his sense of humor was the only one he needed.

The man was 3 feet away when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to undo every last knot all at once. Still sitting he kicked with both feet, and knocked the man straight unto his back. He got up, and ran. The Doctor and running, that was also something that would never get old. He soniced the cargo door open as he heard gunshots ring through the empty warehouse. He ran for at least 3 miles before stopping for air, and then continued to run all the way back to the TARDIS. 

“Where have you been I’ve been worried sick! You said ten…” Rose trailed off as she saw his face. 

“My god, what happened? Are you alright?” She wasn’t shrill, and she wasn’t pressing. Rose just slowly walked to the Doctor where he was leaning against the doors of the TARDIS. That alone told Rose they had enough time for a breathe and didn’t need to leave immediately.

“Ran into a spot of trouble. Had a rough first date.” His smile was weak but he managed a smile for Rose nonetheless.  
“Here I thought we were going to have a fun date night.” She smiled back at him, worry in her eyes but obviously glad he wasn’t hurt more. 

“There’s still time for that.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, and watched as she looked over his fresh wounds. “But we should probably leave first. And I should get cleaned up.”

“I don’t know maybe you should stay like that for a while.” Her smile broadened. 

“I knew you’d like the look!” Her squeezed her gently, happy as ever to see her safe, and she hugged him back, still a little worried, but happy as ever to see him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little ditty I wrote up! Leave a comment and a kudos and you might just see more ;)


End file.
